


12 Days of Baekxingmas

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Baekhyun's countdown for Christmas with Yixing.





	1. One More Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 12 short chapters for 12 of my social media AUs found at @asheepdream on Twitter

Baekhyun finished cleaning the bedroom. He wanted everything to be perfect for Yixing's arrival. He had 5 more days to wait and he couldn't control himself. Baekhyun started Christmas shopping in November. Baekhyun fell onto the bed smiling. It's been two years since they got married. Every day Yixing made him fall more and more in love with the superstar. Their relationship started off anything but normal. Baekhyun was just a simple fansite infatuated with the artist Zhang Yixing. And Yixing was just a celebrity moving through the motions. With fate on their side, the two met and fell in love. Baekhyun grabbed the sheep plushie he won from their first date. He smiled at the memory. They've created so many memories since then. Like for their first anniversary, Yixing tried to cook but almost burnt the house down. They ended up eating noddles. And then Yixing proceeded to fuck Baekhyun on the dining room table. Baekhyun's face turned red. When they moved in, Yixing made it his goal to bless every room in the house. Baekhyun remembered being so sore that whole week but it was worth it. When they made love, it was more than just the act of sex. It was their love being intertwined. Baekhyun sat up and went to the window. The snow was coming down lightly giving the December night a beautiful calm look. Yixing and Baekhyun tried to build a snowman and failed tragically last year. They ended up having a snowball fight and then drinking hot cocoa after. Baekhyun made his way downstairs to answer the front door. It was Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

"Why did you leave?" Chanyeol said rubbing his head.

"I wanted to give you guys a break. Kyungsoo was right. I overstayed my welcome." Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol slapped Kyungsoo on his back playfully.

"Nonsense. You are welcomed anytime,"

"I'm sure Yixing told you to keep an eye on me but I'm fine," Baekhyun said laughing.

"See. He's fine. Let's go," Kyungsoo said dragging the giant to the door.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun smiled and waved goodbye. He was okay. It's been months since he touched Yixing but every day was worth it. When Yixing finally came home, Baekhyun would never let him go.

~*~

4 more days. Baekhyun decided to go look at Christmas trees to get some ideas about how they should decorate their tree. Since it was their first, Baekhyun wanted to go with a real tree and typically red and green theme. He would ask Yixing about that later during their nightly phone call. Baekhyun decided to pick up presents for his friends. That would keep him busy. He was terrible at wrapping gifts but thank goodness for Youtube. Baekhyun put on his favorite Christmas playlist and started his wrapping. Maybe he was really bad at wrapping but it's the thought that counts? Baekhyun quickly answered Yixing's facetime call. Yixing started laughing.

"Baby you have tape on your face," Yixing said. Baekhyun snatched it off.

"I was trying to wrap stuff," Baekhyun said laying back. Yixing chuckled.

"I miss you," Yixing said smiling. 

"I miss you more big head," Baekhyun said getting up to go to the bedroom. They stayed on the phone until Baekhyun fell asleep. Yixing remained on the line a little longer to watch him sleep. He kissed the phone and whispered 3 more days.

~*~

"All I want for Christmas is yooooooou," Baekhyun sang dancing around the house. He decided to decorate it. The house was depressing enough. It was big and lonely. Without Yixing's presence, it was a bit too much for Baekhyun. That was the real reason he stayed with Kyungsoo most times. The only reason he came home was to sleep. Baekhyun sat down on the stairs. Three more days but there have been reports of delays. Mina had arrived home already. Yixing sent everyone home early. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing was thoughtful. He always took care of those around him. Baekhyun wiped the tear that slipped out. He just wanted everything to go perfectly. Positive thinking.

~*~

Two more days. It was supposed to be two more days but Yixing already told him about the weather. Baekhyun didn't want to be a pest so he just went with it. Baekhyun decided to help out down at a homeless shelter to keep himself busy. He spoke to his mother earlier in the day. Her and Mrs.Zhang had become quite the duo. They moved as one. Their business back in China was always the talk of the city. Their sons were proud of them. Mrs.Byun was stronger and she tried the dating scene again but she decided that she wasn't ready yet. Mrs.Zhang respected that and focused on their restaurant. Baekhyun finished helping at the shelter late that night. He had a missed call from Yixing. As soon as he got home he called back but Yixing could only stay on for a few mins. Baekhyun hung up with a smile on his face. He crossed out the countdown. One more day hopefully.

~*~

Baekhyun didn't hear from Yixing all day. And finally, at midnight, Yixing texted him about being stuck at an airport. Baekhyun told him that he was okay and understood. There was nothing they could do. Baekhyun scrolled through his timeline. It seems like everyone was having a better Christmas Eve than him. He felt bitter but quickly swallowed it down. Christmas was starting to look tragic. Baekhyun shut off the lights he decorated the house in and went to bed.

~*~

Today was supposed to be the day. Yixing's phone died and Baekhyun cried. He tried to hold it in but he cried. He was looking forward to this day for the last four months. It was the only thing to keep him going. Baekhyun sat on the bottom of his steps crying until the doorbell rang. He wiped his face and stood up. At the door stood his friends. Mina and Kyungsoo hugged him.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted as Minseik Chanyeol, Fei and her husband walked into the house. Baekhyun lingered by the door longer hoping Yixing would be behind them. He was disappointed when he saw no one. Baekhyun closed the door and joined everyone in the living room. They exchanged gifts and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol started cooking. Baekhyun tried to his hardest to enjoy it. He knew they were trying to keep him happy but he felt crowded. He left the living room and went upstairs. He tried Yixing's phone again. It had been 24 hours now and nothing. His heart was racing thinking of the worst scenarios. Baekhyun now understood what Yixing felt when he went missing that night. Baekhyun pulled his knees to his face and started crying. This sucked. It sucked so bad. He didn't want to look at the news. It already said planes are backed up for the next three days. At this point, Baekhyun wouldn't see Yixing until next year. Mina and Kyungsoo tried to cheer him up but he shouted at them. Not because he was mad at them but because he was mad at himself. He made this stupid plan with Yixing. Why did he think they could go four months without touching each other. They spoke every day but that sense had nothing on the sense of physically touching each other. Baekhyun laid back. This was stupid. God, he was stupid. He wanted Yixing. Yixing was at some stupid airport alone on Christmas. Baekhyun sat up and went to google maps. The airport was a long drive away but Baekhyun had to go. He couldn't sit here and wait. He got dressed and grabbed his keys. He missed Christmas with Yixing. It was midnight. He wasn't going to sit and wait. Kyungsoo already started nagging him but Baekhyun ignored him as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and jumped back. Yixing raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm sorry I'm-" Yixing was cut off by Baekhyun jumping onto him. The couple stumbled outside and fell into the snow. Baekhyun held Yixing's face and kissed him. Yixing chuckled.

"Baby," Yixing said kissing him back. Baekhyun sat up so that Yixing could sit up.

"How did you get here?"

"I hitchhiked. That was probably the craziest thing I have ever done. But I had a nice trip with my new friend, Zero. Yeah, that's what he called himself," Yixing said rubbing Baekhyun's cheek. Baekhyun kissed his cold hand.

"I walked a few blocks over because he was headed a different way. So can we get inside? I'm freezing." Yixing said chuckling. Baekhyun nodded and pulled him up. They got inside and everyone greeted Yixing. Baekhyun kicked them out 5 mins later. While he went to run a bath for Yixing, Yixing was setting up his surprise. Baekhyun came back downstairs to find it dark except a little light coming from the living room. He turned the corner and smiled. Yixing stepped back.

"This was the best I could do for Christmas tree on such a short notice," Yixing said. Baekhyun hugged him.

"I love it. It's us," Baekhyun said staring at the small Christmas tree. Instead of a regular star at the top, there was the photo of Baekhyun's Sheep fansite tag. Baekhyun kissed his cheek and grinned. He was happy. Yixing was home and everything was right where it should be. They took a bath together and made love until their bodies gave out. When all was said and done, the two whispered I love yous into the morning sunrise.


	2. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jiashuai try to give baby Daeil the best first Christmas. BUT Daeil believes Santa eats children. How will this Christmas turn out?

Baekhyun was trying to get Daeil to settle down. He started screaming when he woke up from his nap and Yixing wasn't home. Jiashuai went to go find his toy to try and calm the child down. Baekhyun started rocking him. The front door open and Daeil smacked Baekhyun's face and crawled down. He went sprinting to Yixing.

"Hey," He said picking the child up. Daeil kissed his cheek.

"Dad Xingie, I missed you," Daeil said hugging his head. Yixing chuckled.

"I missed you too," Yixing replied. Jiashuai came running into the room. He gave Yixing a hug and went back to his homework. Baekhyun kissed Yixing's lips and Daeil smacked his mouth. He wiped Yixing's lips.

"No, Baekie. My daddy," He said pouting. Baekhyun and Yixing started laughing.

"Dinner is ready. Go get washed up." Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded and Daeil trailed behind him. Jiashuai was first to the table. He started texting.

"Jia, no phone at the table. You know better," Baekhyun said holding his hand out.

"I won't text. Please let me keep it," Jiashuai said putting it face down on the table. Yixing put Daeil in his chair and took his seat. They ate quietly for a little bit.

"How was school guys?" Yixing asked.

"Today! I made a drawing for you," Daeil shouted stuffing food into his mouth. Yixing grabbed his little fist and wiped it off.

"Don't eat with your hands. It's messy." Yixing said laughing.

"Jiashuai what about you?" Baekhyun asked. Jiashuai shrugged.

"It was okay." He replied as his phone vibrated. Jiashuai's eyes went to his phone.

"Jia-"

"I know! I've finished anyways!" Jiahsuai shouted at Baekhyun and grabbed his phone leaving the table. Daeil clapped his hands. Baekhyun looked down at his plate. He wiped his mouth and excused himself. Daeil looked at Yixing. He was holding a fistful of food. Yixing shook his head. This was going to be a long holiday.

200 x 64


End file.
